Sempai & Sensei
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is about how crazy love is Hope you like it : )


**Love Story:**

 **The Sensei & The Sempai**

 **Intro: Shikamaru Nara a 25 year old young man who's a sempai for Iruka Sensei when needed. He also works in a factory right outside of Konoha with Kakashi Hatake who's his supervisor and in charge of the whole operation. Shikamaru's a caring person and enjoys what he does as far as being a sempai goes..also like working at the factory because he has a crush on his boss Kakashi Hatake who he finds to be very attractive and he hasn't told him yet so yea.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Shikamaru wakes up from a dream he had about Kakashi thinking: Ohh can't wait to see him mmm he's so damn cute! I just wanna grab him and kiss him all over..every inch of him...then his phone rings..Hello? Naruto: Hey what's up? Shikamaru: Not much and why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Naruto: I still love you Shikamaru! I know we've been broken up for a long time but I can't help myself. Shikamaru: ohh Naruto I feel the same way but you're with Kiba now. Naruto: Please shika may I come over? I just need to talk to you that's all. Shikamaru: Are you sure? Naruto: Yes I am sure! Shikamaru: Okay but don't get any ideas got it? Naruto: Yes I got it. hangs up the phone. When Naruto gets to Shikamaru's place he knocks on the door and Shikamaru opens the door..Naruto's standing there drooling...Shikamaru: Are you alright? Naruto: Yea I'm okay. Shikamaru: You know Naruto? Naruto: what? Shikamaru: you look so good and yummy mmm..Naruto: Are you alright? Shikamaru: ohh yess I'm just fine enjoying the view..Naruto: I should say the same about you Shikamaru. Shikamaru: come inside before somebody thinks you're being weird..Naruto walks inside his apartment grabs Shikamaru and Kisses him. Shikamaru: ohh Naruto who am I kidding..Naruto: Shikamaru? Shikamaru takes off naruto's shirt kissing & licking him all over..ohh baby ahh! then Naruto takes off Shikamaru's shirt kissing and licking all over his body..Shikamaru: ohh baby...ah! stay with me naruto...Naruto: I can't I wish I could though...Shikamaru: It's okay go home to Kiba tell him I said hello! Naruto: ohh Shikamaru I'm so sorry my love..Shikamaru: I still love you too Naruto..Naruto with tears in his eyes: I have to go now my love leaves to go home with tears rolling down his face and when he gets home he kisses Kiba on the lips and make love..Shikamaru goes back to sleep crying really hard..goes back to sleep..Kakashi wakes up from having a dream about Shikamaru thinking: ohh I wish you were here with me...Shikamaru wish you were mine...Shikamaru laying in bed thinking: ohh Kakashi wish you were with me and that we could be together...The next day Shikamaru wakes up to go for a walk to the market place. When he gets to the Market place he sees Naruto with Kiba feels a pain in his chest thinking: ohh Naruto it's me you belong with not that jerk Kiba! Bumps into Kakashi..Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you..Kakashi: It's okay Shikamaru don't worry about it..thinking: ohh he's so sexy...Shikamaru: Are you okay? kakashi: Yes I am fine no worries...Shikamaru: you know what's so hard? kakashi: what? Shikamaru: feeling empty inside because I have no one to love...Kakashi: You?! But you're so attractive, handsome and you have a good personality! Shikamaru: thanks but no one seems to notice that with me..Kakashi: Well I'm in the same situation I have no one either...Shikamaru: You?! but you're so handsome, attractive with a good personality! Kakashi: Thank you but it seems to me that nobody sees that with me..Shikamaru: I do! kakashi: what? Shikamaru: You heard me! I see a good man who deserves someone who will treat you so good and love you for you...Kakashi: thank you Shikamaru! blushing Shikamaru: You're welcome Kakashi well I guess I'll be going now gotta get ready for for tomorrow since its a work day..Kakashi: Yea me too take care shikamaru..Shikamaru: you too Kakashi...walks away thinking: what the hell am I doing?! why am I walking away from such a handsome guy like him am I nuts or something?! oh yea he's my boss there's no way we can be together...Kakashi thinking: dammit! what am I doing?! I'm walking away from him why?! I must be nuts! oh yea I'm his boss there's no way we can be together...but my heart says different...starts to pour down rain as he walks up to his front door of his house then for some reason he turns around and sees Shikamaru standing in the rain looking at him..What are you doing?! you're gonna catch a cold! Shikamaru: I don't care about that! I just wanted to make sure you got home safe that's all. Kakashi: thank you Shikamaru now get home so you can warm yourself up! Shikamaru puts his head down and says: okay bye see you at work...Kakashi: see you at work...closes door shouting dammit dammit dammit! ohh mann he's so yummy! goes to change out of his wet clothes then hears a knock on his door.. Fuck! who could that be? walks over to his front door and when he opens his front door Shikamaru's standing on his door step soaken wet from the rain..What are you doing here?! Shikamaru: I'm here to give you something! Kakashi: what would that be? Shikamaru kisses him on the lips then leaves to go home...ohh shikamaru...shuts the door falls to the ground with a big smile on his face...Shikamaru arrives to his apartment feeling lonely but happy because he got the guts to go and kiss the man that he's attracted to and the guy kissed him back thinking: ohh kakashi wish you were here with me I wanna hold you and be with you so badd..goes to change out of his wet clothes into his sweats and a Tshirt. He walks to his living room to watch T.V. but all that's on are romantic movies and tears fall from his eyes thinking about Kakashi...after eating dinner he turns in for the night crying himself to sleep...Kakashi thinking: wow he kissed me ohh Shikamaru..wish you were with me right now gosh you're so sexy and so hott..changes out of his wet clothes and into some sweats and a T-Shirt. He walks to the living to watch television but not a damn thing interesting was on so he decided to turn in for the night and cries him self to sleep longing for Shikamaru.. Morning comes Shikamaru wakes up to get ready for work thinking: Great just another day of being lonely and now off to work to hear everyone bitch. He leaves his apartment on his way to work..he gets to the factory sees Kakashi talking to some of the workers thinking: I want him so bad why?! He gets to his work area and begins doing his orders before the the truck comes to take the shipment. Naruto: Hey Shikamaru are you alright? Shikamaru: Yes I'm okay Naruto just trying to get this order done before the truck comes for it. Naruto: okay if you need anything let me know! Kiba: Hey baby what's wrong with him? Naruto: I don't know but let's just let him be and get our work done. Kakashi over Intercom: Shikamaru Nara please report to my office thank you! Shikamaru thinking: Ohh shit what did I do now argh! Kiba & naruto: good luck man! Shikamaru: thanks! goes to Kakashi's office and when he walks in he closes the door and stands there..So what's up boss? Kakashi walks up to him to shut the blinds saying: I can't take this anymore! Shikamaru: take what? Kakashi whispers: being attracted to you Shikamaru...Shikamaru: I'm attracted to you too Kakashi..ohh I wanna kiss you so badd but I shouldn't do that..Kakashi: meet me after work back here in the office okay? Shikamaru: Okay goes back to his work station just as the delievery truck pulls up to take the order thinking: so glad I finished it in time! He gives the driver the invoice then the truck takes off to deliver. Naruto & Kiba: Good job man! Shikamaru: thanks you guys! smiles. The busy work day ends and Shikamaru secretly goes to Kakashi's office to wait for him..Kakashi walks in after shutting down all the cameras and enabled the security system for outside the building. Shikamaru: Wow you had to shut alot of things down today huh? Kakashi: Yea I sure did but its required of me though! Shikamaru: Can I say something? Kakashi: sure what is it you want to say? Shikamaru: What's sexy guy like you doing single? Kakashi laughs: I should ask you the same thing! Shikamaru: Well maybe because the last relationship I was in I got hurt really bad..Kakashi: me too Shikamaru but being alone sucks though! Shikamaru: sure does! I wanna kiss you so badd Kakashi..Kakashi: ohh Shikamaru I wanna kiss you too..Shikamaru kisses him on the lips with his tongue going into Kakashi's mouth and Kakashi kisses him the same way...both moan..Shikamaru: ohh wow..kakashi: wow is right! they kiss again. Shikamaru: what are we gonna do? Kakashi: would you like to come to my place? Shikamaru: Sure! They leave the factory going towards kakashi's home and when they get there it's pouring down rain and both of them are soaken wet...Shikamaru: Shit! I'm soaked and I have no change of clothes with me! Kakashi: I'll give you some clothes to change into Shikamaru don't worry about it okay? Shikamaru smiles: Thanks Kakashi I really appreciate that..Kakashi winks. Kakashi opens the door and shuts it after Shikamaru enters inside the house..Shikamaru: Nice place Kakashi! Kakashi: thanks now the matter at hand! Shikamaru: what's that? Kakashi to change into some dry clothes before we get sick! Shikamaru: okay! he hands him a change of clothes to put on and he goes to the bathroom to change his clothes not knowing that the door is open a crack..and Kakashi's taking a little peek at Shikamaru..After they both get done with changing their wet clothes Shikamaru walks out of the bathroom sees Kakashi in the kitchen preparing some dinner for them. Shikamaru sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around him..What are you making? Kakashi: just something simple such as grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup! Shikamaru: My kind of meal for this weather! Kakashi laughs: mine too..you know what the best part is? Shikamaru: what's that? Kakashi: being in your arms they kiss each other on the lips..I gotta finish dinner...Shikamaru: Okay I'll let you finish making dinner...they kiss again...Kakashi and Shikamaru eat their food and then go sit down on the couch to see what's on television and talk.. Shikamaru: that was pretty good and looks like there is not a damn thing on that's worth watching on television. Kakashi: no there is not which sucks but oh well! now the matter at hand...Shikamaru: which is? Kakashi: Me being attracted to you damn you're so handsome! Shikamaru: so are you Kakashi and I'm attracted to you too...Kakashi: what should we do about this? Shikamaru: You're asking me?! I'd love to pursue it..what do you think? Kakashi: I want to pursue you if that's okay with you...Shikamaru: ohh yess its fine with me...gives Kakashi a kiss on the lips I want you so badd grabs kakashi's ass. Kakashi: ah! well then! Shikamaru: what did I do? Kakashi: you're turning me on Shikamaru and getting me hott and bothered...Shikamaru: am I? well Kakashi you're turning me on too hottie..they kiss each other then Shikamaru removes Kakashi's shirt an kisses and licks all over...Kakashi: ah! ohh Shikamaru! ahh! he kisses him all the way down his body til he gets to his pants pulls them down and sucks on his cock so gently..ahh! ohh wow...dammit! ah! ah! ahh! oohh baby feels so good! ahh! ahh! mmm like the way you do that..Shikamaru stands up kisses Kakashi on the lips as Kakashi pulls Shikamaru's pants down stroking his cock in his hand as he goes down kissing him all over then sucks on Shikamaru's shaft..Shikamaru: Ahh! ohh yess! ah! ah! ohh Kakashi! ah! ah! ah! ohh wow dammit! feels so good ahh! ah! ah! mmm wow like the way you suck my cock...Kakashi: I like the way you suck on mine..he then slowly enters Shikamaru's ass and thrusts inside deep...Shikamaru: ah! ah! ah! ohh yess! yess! ohh baby! ah! dammit! feels so good! damn love the way it feels with your cock inside me baby ahh! ahh! ohh Kakashi! ahh! then Shikamaru slowly thrusts into Kakashi deep inside..Kakashi: ohh yess! ahh! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! ah! dammit! feels so good with your cock inside me baby...ahh! ohh shikamaru I want you so badd! ah! they both cumm at the same time then go take a shower as they make out more and can't keep their hands off each other.. Shikamaru: I want you too Kakashi so badd its driving me mad. They kiss each other on the lips..Kakashi: stay with me tonight? Shikamaru: Sure if you want me to? Kakashi: Yes I want you to Shikamaru...Shikamaru: okay can we go to my place so I can get some clothes...Kakashi takes him to go get some extra clothes at his apartment when Shikamaru opens the door and shuts it him and Kakashi kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths as they both moan...ohh baby can't wait to hold you in my arms when we go to bed..Kakashi: I can't wait either hottie...After Shikamaru grabs some extra clothes they go back to Kakashi's place and turn in for the night holding each other in bed...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The next day Shikamaru wakes up goes to brush his teeth thinking about how wonderful it is to wake up with Kakashi sleeping by his side..Kakashi: Good morning hottie..Shikamaru: good morning sexy stud muffin..how'd you sleep? Kakashi: Ohh I slept greatt how'd you sleep? Shikamaru: I slept greatt and you know what the best part is? Kakashi: what's that? Shikamaru: waking up with you by myside..Kakashi: ohh Shika that's so sweet...Shikamaru: you're welcome! too bad we have to work tomorrow..Kakashi: Yea I know how am I gonna be able to resist you when it's already hard to! Shikamaru: How am I gonna be able to resist you i'm already having a hard time keeping my hands off you! Kakashi: ha ha guess we can't keep our hands to ourselves when we're around each other! Shikamaru: No we cannot and that's gonna be really hard..feeling sad..Kakashi: what's wrong? Shikamaru: I don't want to be separate from you at work...Kakashi: I don't either but what can we do? Shikamaru: we can have quickies at lunch time! Kakashi: We could do that good idea! Shikamaru: thank you! but do we have to be apart tonight? Kakashi: Yes we do and I don't want that at all...Shikamaru: Me either! I wanna be with you! Kakashi: I wanna be with you too Shikamaru I really do! Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi I don't wanna go home! but I guess I have to..*tears fall from his eyes*Kakashi: but I don't want you to go home though I want you here with me! Shikamaru: But what about work? Kakashi feeling sad: ohh I'm gonna miss you so much tonight it's gonna be so lonely without you..Shikamaru: I'm gonna miss you too alot I loved cuddling with you last night Kakashi it was so nice and was so right..Kakashi: It was right Shika..Shikamaru: Kakashi? then they see some people from work looking at them talking to each other.. shit! Kakashi: I don't care what anyone says Shikamaru! Shikamaru: I don't care either! I really like you Kakashi alot..Kakashi: I like you too Shikamaru so much! they hug each other crying as Shikamaru leaves to go home crying his eyes out really hard...thinking: ohh kakashi... kakashi crying really hard thinking: ohh Shikamaru...then goes inside his house then goes to his bedroom lays down on the bed crying..Shikamaru arrives home at his empty apartment crying from having to leave Kakashi because of having to work the next day..He goes to his bedroom lays on his bed and cries really hard..The next day shikamaru wakes up feeling so down and gets ready to go work and put up with the couples who work there who can be together but not him and kakashi...Kakashi wakes up also feeling down gets ready for work thinking about nothing else except for Shikamaru..and how he likes him so much and loved having him by his side...Shikamaru arrives to work sees Naruto with Kiba kissing each other before starting the work day thinking: Shit! why can't that be Kakashi and I?! Argh! Naruto: what's wrong Shikamaru? Are you okay? Shikamaru: Yes I'm okay I guess didn't sleep well last night..Kiba: Sorry you look so down Shikamaru..Shikamaru: Yea I'm just tired then walks over to the wherehouse to start on his orders then he looks up sees Kakashi smiles at him and he smiles back..thinking: man why does he have to be so damn cute! woo wee! Kakashi walking into his office thinking: ohh Shika why can't I kiss you right now? or hug you? can't wait til lunch time.. The morning drags as usual until the delivery truck comes and picks up the orders..When Shikamaru hands the driver the Invoice the driver asks him: What's the matter man? Shikamaru: Just having a bad day is all..Driver: You really like him huh? Shikamaru: huh? Driver: the man with the Silver hair? Shikamaru: Yes I do like him but we can't be together because he's my boss and I'm his employee...Driver: who says that? Shikamaru: I'm not sure who did but I know alot of people have said that here..Driver: Listen if you guys are in love with each other nothing can stop you from being together especially if its true love! Shikamaru: really? Driver: yes and I wish you the best man leaves with the orders..Shikamaru's standing there thinking: well then I'll do everything I can to be with my love Kakashi...goes to his work station til he's called on the intercom by Kakashi..argh! what did I do now?! Naruto: good luck man..Kiba: hope everything's okay..Shikamaru: Yea me too.. He walks into Kakashi's office and Kakashi's standing up staring at him..Shikamaru shuts the door shuts the blinds runs over to him and kisses him on the lips..Kakashi: I'm sorry for calling you over the intercom but I just had to see you Shika..Shikamaru: Its fine I wanted to see you too..I missed you so much last night I didn't sleep at all..Kakashi: I missed you too and I didn't sleep either. Shikamaru: ohh kakashi I wanna be with you and I'll do whatever it takes to be with you..Kakashi: I'll do whatever it takes to be with you too gives him a kiss and Shikamaru kisses him back with his tongue in his mouth...ohh I love the way you kiss me..Shikamaru: I love the way you kiss me too baby..let me get back to work I'll see you at lunch..Kakashi: looking forward to that..Shikamaru leaves going back to the wherehouse thinking about Kakashi..Naruto: well how did it go? Shikamaru: It went okay guys don't worry..Kiba: good to hear man! Lunch time comes along and Shikamaru goes to look for Kakashi but is not able to find him and starts to panic until he felt someone hug him from behind..Kakashi: looking for someone? Shikamaru: yes I was looking for you hottie..they talk the entire lunch then when they go back to work they blow kisses at each other as they go their separate ways. The work day ends and Shikamaru's very happy and goes to find Kakashi. He arrives at his office opens the door and kakashi greets him with a kiss..Shikamaru: I love the way you kiss..kakashi: I love the way you kiss too..ready to go? Shikamaru: Yes I am let's go! They leave the job on their way to Kakashi's home..When they arrive they see Naruto and Kiba standing on the porch waiting for Kakashi..Shikamaru: what are they doing here? Kakashi: I have no idea let's go see what they want! Kakashi: what brings you guys here?! Naruto: We have to start training again Kakashi..Kakashi: For what? Kiba: Iruka Sensei's assigning us to a mission with him that's gonna take place in a few weeks. Kakashi: Well I'm gonna have to tell him I can't do it since I'm supervisor of you guys! and I have to be at work making sure you all get the jobs done! Naruto: Also Shikamaru you too..Shikamaru: I wasn't told about this?! Kiba: Well that's why we came by to tell you! and what are you doing here anyways Shikamaru? Shikamaru: what's it to you?! and why do you care anyways?! Naruto: Damn! calm down shit! we were just asking gosh! Shikamaru: well for your information I came here to talk to him about one of the orders that I'm having trouble with! Naruto: okay that's cool see you guys later! Kakashi: bye guys! Naruto: what's wrong with him?! Kiba: I don't know I know he didn't get sleep last so that may be the problem honey. Naruto: Yea I think so too babe let's go home baby..Kiba: okay my love the kiss each other as they arrive at their front door to their house. Kakashi: they're nosey! Shikamaru: I could've told you that besides you should know yourself since they work under you! and so do I! Kakashi: eh true you're right...I see that you have a bulge there hottie...Shikamaru blushing: Um uh I can relieve it myself when I go home...Kakashi: But I want you to stay here with me..Shikamaru smiles: ohh Kakashi...I'd have to go home and get some clothes though...okay? Kakashi: I'll come with you so nobody takes you away from me..Shikamaru: ha ha no ones gonna take me away from you!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shikamaru and Kakashi goe to Shikamaru's house so he can pick up some clothes for work tomorrow and right when they walked into his house after shutting the door Kakashi kisses him on the lips while massaging his cock from the outside of his pants...Shikamaru: ahh! ohh Kakashi! ah! feels so good baby...Kakashi: you like that baby? Shikamaru: ohh yess I like the way you do that...Kakashi: gosh I want you so badd Shikamaru! Shikamaru: Can't wait to get back to your place...to be with you tonight...I'm so happy! Kakashi: I am too baby ohh can't wait to get these clothes off you so I can kiss every inch of that sexy body of yours...Shikamaru: You'll get your chance baby when we get there . Shikamaru and Kakashi leave Shikamaru's house and go over to Kakashi's house... Shikamaru: Well at least we'll sleep better tonight unlike last night when he had to sleep separated from each other..Kakashi: Yess you're right about that. When they arrived at Kakashi's house it started raining really hard and they ran to the porch opened the door got inside and shut the door with their clothes soaken wet. Shikamaru: ohh Man I'm soaked! Kakashi: You! I am too you know! Shikamaru: you know you look really hott with those wet clothes on..Kakashi: ohh do I well so do you! Shikamaru walks up to Kakashi kissing him on the lips as he takes off Kakashi's wet clothes...ohh baby...then Kakashi takes off Shikamaru's wet clothes also until he's completely naked...ohh wow...dammit! Shikamaru: what? Kakashi: you're so damn hott Shika mmm love the view...Then Shikamaru takes off the rest of Kakashi's clothes til he's naked saying: I love this view that's much better...Kakashi goes down on Shikamaru sucking on his wet cock..ahh! ah! ohh yess! ah! damn! feels so good love the way you suck my cock...Kakashi stands up from sucking on Shikamaru's cock kisses him on the lips then Shikamaru goes down on Kakashi..sucking on his shaft...Kakashi: ohh yesss ah! ah! ohh baby ah! feels soo good! ohh damn! Shikamaru stands up kisses Kakashi on the lips gently lays him down on the bed then slowly thrusts into him deep..Ahh! ahh! ohh shit! ah! ah! ahhh! Shikamaru! ohh baby! ahh! ohh shit! feels so good! love feeling you inside me...Shikamaru: you feel great baby ah! thrusts again..Kakashi moans really loud kisses Shikamaru with his tongue going into his mouth as Kakashi kisses him the same way as they both moan with pleasure! Kakashi: Now its my turn! thrusts into Shikamaru deep as he moans really loud..Shikamaru: ahh! ahh! ohh dammit! ahh! ohh baby! ohh Kakashi! ah! ah! ah! love feeling you inside me mmm feels so good! Kakashi thrusts again ah! ah! ah! ah! ohhh Yesss! ohh baby! ah! they both came at the same time kissing each other nonstop hugging each other tight..Kakashi: wanna join me in the shower? Shikamaru: of course! they go in the shower getting cleaned up Shikamaru pins Kakashi to the wall kissing him all over and licking his ears..Kakashi: ohh baby... ahh! does the samething to Shikamaru. Shikamaru: ohh Kakashi! I don't want to be away from you ever my love...Kakashi: Shikamaru? Shikamaru: I know this is sudden but I've fallen in love with you! everynight I go to sleep I dream about you and being with you! Everytime I'd see you at work my heart skips a beat and I feel it racing inside me with me knowing that I've wanted you for long Kakashi! you're a wonderful person and you have a very good personality! Who am I kidding! I love you Kakashi Hatake! Kakashi: ohh Shikamaru! I feel the same way about you! ohh I've wanted you since the first day you started here! You're such a wonderful person Shikamaru and I'm so happy that I have you in my life because I love you Shikamaru Nara! with all my heart...Shikamaru goes to Kakashi kisses him with his tongue in his mouth...ohh Shikamaru...Shikamaru: ohh Kakashi I'm so happy that I have butterflies in my stomach! Kakashi: I do too honey ohh I love you so much I don't want to be away from you either! It just breaks my heart when you're not here with me! Shikamaru: My heartbreaks to when I'm not with you or if you're not by my side...I know that I was in a relationship with Naruto previously but he treated me horribly! I couldn't believe how bad he hurt me...But when I first saw you Kakashi thats when my heart said: There's your soulmate Shikamaru go get him! And now that we're here together I feel safe with you..I don't know why but I do! Kakashi: I feel safe too when you're with me it's such a wonderful feeling being with you and having you with me...please stay the night with me tonight...Shikamaru: I will stay my love because I just wanna be with you and hold you in my arms...Kakashi: awe you're so sweet Shikamaru They kiss each other and fall asleep in each others arms..**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Shikamaru wakes up sees Kakashi sleeping beside him then gets up to brush his teeth then went back to sleep holding Kakashi in his arms. kakashi goes to use the bathroom and brush his teeth and when he gets on the bed he wakes up Shikamaru with a kiss...Shikamaru: Good morning handsome..Kakashi: Good Morning good looking Shikamaru: We gotta get ready for work baby..Kakashi: i know but I don't want you to be away from me...Shikamaru: ohh baby I'll come by your office at lunch time don't worry okay? Kakashi: okay love..They leave Kakashi's place and are on there way to work and when they arrive everyone's getting ready to start their shifts. Shikamaru: See you later! Kakashi: See yah goes to his office as tears fall from his eyes..thinking: ohh Shikamaru I can't take this anymore I'm so in love with you it's driving me crazy! Shikamaru's in the warehouse doing his orders with Kakashi on his mind thinking: I'm so in love with you Kakashi it's driving me crazy! You complete me...Naruto: Hey Shika! can you give me a hand? Shikamaru: what do you need help with? Naruto: My machine got jammed and I'm having a hard time getting it work again! Shikamaru walks over to Naruto's station to take a look at his machine that has paper jammed inside..Shikamaru: Um how did you manage to do this Naruto? Naruto: Well I was thinking about Kiba and my mind just wandered and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing so when I snapped out of it that's when I realized the machine got jammed. Shikamaru: oh boy Naruto let me get the paper out and be careful next time! Naruto: I will don't worry about that! Shikamaru walks away to his station and he's called over the intercom to Kakashi's office... Shikamaru: Argh what now! shit! Kiba: You alright? Shikamaru: Yea I just had to fix your love's machine because he got it jammed up again! Kiba: oh man! that damn Naruto! sorry about that Shikamaru thanks for fixing it for him again..Shikamaru: You're welcome! He walks into Kakashi's office and he's bent over in pain..baby! what's wrong?! Kakashi: I have an erection and it hurts really badd..Shikamaru: is that why you called me into your office huh? Kakashi: babe it hurts! Shikamaru goes to his desk goes on his knees unbuttons and unzips kakashi's pants and sucks on his cock..Ahh! ohh yess! ohh baby..ohh love the way you suck...ohh Shikamaru! ah! Shikamaru: ohh baby wish I could stay in here but I have to get back love..Kakashi: okay baby see you after work..Shikamaru: see you then hottie leaves Kakashi's office feeling down back to the warehouse. Naruto: you alright? Shikamaru: Yea I'm alright Naruto: you sure? Shikamaru: yea I'm sure just don't jam the maching again okay? Naruto: I won't don't worry already got chewed out by the boss man and Kiba...Shikamaru: wow! okay! Naruto: Shikamaru? Shikamaru: Yes? Naruto: I think Kakashi likes you..Shikamaru feels his face blush..Shikamaru: what makes you think that? naruto: the way he acts around you and the way he looks at you which I would say is a dead give away! Shikamaru: Just Like I always see the way Kiba looks at you when you're at your machine..Kiba: What! I'm crazy about him okay! Shikamaru: I know you are Kiba geez Kiba: I sense that there's someone around here who really likes you! I really hope you guys end up together! Naruto: Yea me too! you guys would look cute together..Shikamaru: ha ha ha very funny..Kiba: Well you would! Shikamaru thinking: gosh I wanna kick his ass! Naruto laughs..They all get back to work..4 hours later the work day ends and everyone's happy because it's friday! Naruto: ohh I'm so glad the weekend's finally here! let's go home baby! Kiba: Coming honey! they leave to go home..Shikamaru: they're something else...Kakashi: yes they are dear! Shikamaru looks behind him you scared me baby! Kakashi: I'm sorry honey lets go home! Shikamaru and Kakashi go home..Naruto and Kiba arrive home, once they close the door behind them they kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths..Kiba: ohh baby you're amazing you know that? Naruto: thanks honey so are you! Kiba: awe you're so sweet baby! so what are we gonna do this weekend? Naruto: Hmm not sure what I wanna do just as long as it's you and I..Kiba: same with me as long as we're together this weekend nothing else matters..Naruto: exactly! gosh I love you so much Kiba it drives me mad..goes to kiss him...Kiba: what was that for? naruto: because I love you with all my heart..Kiba: I love you too my love hugs Naruto from behind..Naruto: I love being in your arms Kiba I feel so safe..Kiba: I love being in your arms too honey I feel safe with you Naruto...unbuttons his pants and unzips them as he caresses Naruto's cock...Naruto: ahh! ahh! that feels soo good..ah! Kiba: you like that baby? Naruto: ohh yess I do..Kiba then pulls his pants down as he goes down on Naruto sucking..ah! ah! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ah! ah! feels so good love the way you suck...ahh! ohh Kiba! ah! damn! Kiba stands up kissing Naruto on the lips as Naruto takes off Kiba's pants goes down on him sucking and licking his cock...Kiba: ahh! ohh yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! ahh! ohh naruto baby I wanna stick my cock inside you...Naruto: I wanna feel you inside me love the way you make love to me kiba...as Kiba slowly thrusts into naruto deep in his ass..ah! ohh Kiba! ahh! feeels soooo goood! ahh! ahh! ohh yess! ohh kiba I love you so much ahh! Kiba: I love you too Naruto ah! ah! ohh you feel so good baby! thy kiss each other on the lips then Naruto thrusts into Kiba deep..Kiba: ahh! ohh yess! ahh! ohh Naruto! feels soo good ah! ah! ah! Naruto: you feel so good baby I love you Kiba Kiba: I love you too Naruto always have...naruto: wanna join me in the shower? Kiba: sure do! They go take a shower washing themselves then make out as the water splashes on their bodies...ohh Naruto..you're so damn hottt...naruto: so are you kiba and I love you with all my heart...Shikamaru and Kakashi arrive at his home after getting some dinner. They get inside his house shut the door and kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths...both moan. Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi you're so hott and sexy...Kakashi: so are you Shikamaru...gives him a kiss on the lips...love kissing you so much..who am I kidding I love you Shikamaru! Shikamaru smiles: I love you too Kakashi! they hug each other tight... I feel a bulge in your pants baby...Kakashi: I can't help it everytime I see you I get a bulge! because you're so handsome and soo yummy! I feel one in your pants too baby...Shikamaru blushing: Um I can't help it it happens everytime I see you because you're so handsome and ohh soo yummy...licks his lips. Kakashi: when you do that you're making me hott...Shikamaru: Ohh am I? Kakashi: yess you are...Shikamaru pins him against the wall kissing him and lifting up his shirt...Kakashi: ah! ohh yess baby ahh! takes off his shirt throws it on the floor then pulls his pants down massaging his cock...ahh! ohh Shikamaru! ah! ohh baby! ahh! feels so good baby...Shikamaru then thrusts into his ass deep...ahh! ohh baby! ahhh! damn! ahh! oh Shikamaru! ah! ohh I love feeling you inside me! Shikamaru: I love you so much Kakashi! Kakashi: i love you too! Kakashi then thrusts into Shikamaru ohh you feel so good baby..Shikamaru: love feeling you inside me ah! feels so good! ohh baby..thrusts again..ah! ah! ah! ahh! Kakashi! ah! ah! they kiss each other on the lips as they both cumm...wanna join me in the shower? kakashi: Right behind you hottie! They go take a shower washing their bodies while kissing each other...Shikamaru: what did I do to deserve this love from you Kakashi? Kakashi: you stole my heart shikamaru the first time we met I knew just knew...that you're the one for me...ohh shikamaru I've loved you since the first day you walked through that door at the factory to apply for the job..Shikamaru: Kakashi? Kakashi: It's true babe I was in love with you then and I'm still in love with you now..I feel like the luckiest guy in the world! because I have you Shikamaru in my life and I hope it stays that way forever...and so I ask the same question to you my love what did I do to deserve this love from you? Shikamaru: You stole my heart Kakashi from the moment I walked in the door to apply for the job, saw you in your office and during the interview when our eyes met I just knew you're the one for me Kakashi and I've loved you ever since as tears fall from his eyes..I know that I was in a relationship with Naruto because I thought you had someone body and did I regret that deeply! Kakashi: regret what my love? Shikamaru: being with Naruto thinking you were with someone when you weren't and now I am so happy that we finally have each other! I love you so much Kakashi I don't give a shit what anyone says about us! I love you and you love me! Kakashi: come live with me...Shikamaru: Are you serious? honey?! Kakashi: Yes I don't want to be sleeping alone by myself without you with me anymore because without you here it's so lonely and depressing that I just cry from feeling so alone..Shikamaru: I feel the same way I don't want to sleep alone anymore either! I'd rather be with you besides without you I'm lonely and depressed and I don't want that anymore! I cry everynight that we have to be apart from each other when we shouldn't have to be..I'd love to live with you and wake up with you next to me every morning! ohh I love you! They kiss.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kakashi: I'm so happy right now! ohh my love's gonna live with me! Shikamaru: Yes I am honey gosh I love you Kakashi..kisses him as he massages his cock in his hand...Kakashi: ah! ohh damn! Shikamaru: like that baby? Kakashi: ohh yess feels so good...it's turning me on...Shikamaru: I know we just made love but I couldn't help it..kakashi: It's okay honey does the same to Shikamaru...Shikamaru: ahh! feels so good ahh! Kakashi pins him to the wall kissing him and still massaging his cock with his hand...ahh! ah! ohh Kakashi...feels so good baby love the way you do that...Kakashi: Ready to go to bed my love? Shikamaru: Yes I am honey let's go! I'm so crazy about you Kakashi...Kakashi: I'm crazy about you too Shikamaru..they kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep..Naruto and Kiba step out of the shower kissing each other then wrap themselves in one big towel..naruto: you're so hott you know that? Kiba blushing: awe so are you baby Naruto you're so sweet Kiba! they kiss again..Kiba: What did I do to deserve this love? Naruto: You stole my heart kiba from the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one I was going to be with forever, for the rest of my life..I was in love with you the first time I saw you and since then My love for you's grown stronger and now I love you so much you're my world Kiba my everything! I'm so happy that I have you in my life that nothing else matters to me! You mean so much to me and I love you more than anything and I would die if someone stole you from me...Kiba: ohh Naruto I wouldn't let that happen! Naruto: What did I do to deserve this love? Kiba: You stole my heart Naruto the moment I saw you for the first time I knew you were the one that I was going to spend the rest of my life with forever..ever since then my love for you grew stronger...you're my world Naruto, my everything, I love you more than anything! ohh baby I'd die too if some took you away from me! I love you so much! you mean so much to me that nothing else matters except you! Naruto: I would never let anyone take me away from you because I would Never let that happen! I love you Kiba with all my heart! Kiba: I love you too baby! they kiss with their tongues in each others mouths and moan...ohh Naruto..Naruto: ohh Kiba. The next day when they all arrive at work Kakashi gets a surprise visit from Miss Haruno regarding the regulations of the factory..Kakashi: Well hello Miss Haruno what can I do for you? Sakura turns around: Hello Kashi been a long time..Kakashi: Yes it has been how are you? Sakura: I'm alright I guess single and lonely...Kakashi: You're single?! Sakura: Yes I am you seem shocked by that..Kakashi: Well Um it's just that you're so so Um uh Sakura: Ohh Kashi what are you trying to say? Kakashi: Um that um you're thinking: oh boyy she's still so beautiful! shit! shit! shit! Sakura: what's the matter? Kakashi: Nothing! and do you have to do this inspection today?! Miss Haruno: Yes I do have to do it! now I need the workers files please! Kakashi: Okay! geez! Sakura: he he he Kakashi: You've always been so stubborn! Sakura: Me? It's more like you're stubborn! Kakashi smiles at her as he goes into the other room to grab the employees files. Shikamaru walks into Kakashi's office and sees Sakura..: Hey there! Sakura looks up and sees Shikamaru..Sakura: Hey how are you?! Shikamaru: I'm fine thanks how bout yourself? Sakura: I'm alright I guess..Shikamaru: what's wrong? Sakura: Shika I miss you so much...Shikamaru: ohh Sakura..then Kakashi walks in with the files..well I'm gonna get back to work now...Sakura: well bye nice seeing you! Shikamaru: Nice seeing you too! works at his station getting orders together..Sakura looks through all the workers files and when she comes across Kakashi's file she stops...Kakashi: What's the matter? Sakura: I should ask you the same thing Kashi..Kakashi: Well you know I've been going for chemo right? Sakura: Yes I know you have and I've been worrying about you! Kakashi: No need to worry about me It hasn't spread which is good. Sakura thinking: Ohh thank goodness! Kakashi: Are you sure you're okay? Sakura: I'm just here to look over you guys files..then she feels a sharp pain in her stomach..Ouch! Kakashi: What's wrong?! Sakura: Ow! Then Shikamaru runs upstairs to check..Shikamaru: What's going on?! Sakura crying: I'm having contractions! Shikamaru: Oh no! we gotta get you to the hospital! Then her water breaks...Sakura: ahhhhh! owwww! owww! Naruto and Kiba thinking: I didn't know she was pregnant! poor thing...Then Kakashi and Shikamaru take her to the hospital and when they get there Tsunade takes her into the emergency room..Tsunade: Ohh you poor thing you have to tell him honey! Sakura: Tell Shika what? Tsunade: That it's his baby you're having...Sakura crying: I c-can't cries harder...Tsunade: Here I'll bring him in okay? Sakura: okay..Tsunade: Um Shikamaru? Shikamaru: Yes? Tsunade: I need to talk to you for a minute...Kakashi: What is this about? Tsunade: You're so damn nosey! Kakashi: Well if it involves...Tsunade: I will let you know in a few minutes okay? Kakashi: Okay...goes to sit down. Shikamaru: What is it you want to talk to me about? Tsunade: Um Sakura's having a baby...Shikamaru: What?! Tsunade: You seem shocked by this shikamaru...Shikamaru: Well who's the father?! Tsunade: Well we're doing a DNA test right now..Shikamaru: While she's giving birth?! Tsunade: Shikamaru! we have to know who the father is and I know she wants to find out too! Hears Sakura screaming I have to go now Shikamaru..When Tsunade gets to the delivery room she sees Sakura screaming in pain and wondering why no one is in the room with her..Tsunade: Sakura you need to relax okay...Sakura: Where is..Tsunade: we will get him in here okay? Sakura: Okay cries really hard..Tsunade: Ohh Sakura I'm so sorry...Mizaka: Hey! I have these two guys who are gonna help and hold her hands..Kakashi: We're gonna what?! Tsunade: You heard what she said now get the damn suit on! Shikamaru: Yes Tsunade..They both get the scrubs on and go into the delivery room to hold Sakura's hands while she pushes..Shikamaru: Um Sakura that hurts! Kakashi: Gosh! do you have to squeeze my hand like that?! Sakura: Yes! I do! because this hurts! dammit! Shikamaru: Calm down please...then whispers in her ear so no one can hear: you're so beautiful cries..Sakura: why the hell are you crying for?! Are you the one who's giving birth?! Shikamaru looks at her like she's lost her mind..ouch! ahhh! damn! jackass! who did this too me! Kakashi with tears in his eyes: Hang on cherry blossom hang on..Sakura: Oh Shut up! Tsunade: wow! you really scored points with that one! Kakashi: Oh thanks! Tsunade: Congratulations! it's a girl! Sakura crying...Tsunade: Oh shit here comes the other baby...Shikamaru: Other baby? Tsunade: Yes she's having twins..Shikamaru faints and falls on the floor...Kakashi: Shika are you okay? trying to wake him up Shika! Shikamaru: Ouch my head...what happened? Tsunade: You fainted. Shikamaru: I did? Tsunade: Yes you did..and guess what you guys she gave birth to a healthy baby girl and baby boy.. Shikamaru and Kakashi smile..Then go see Sakura. Shikamaru: hey how are you? Sakura: I'm okay really sore though...Kakashi: Congratulations! Sakura: thanks Kashi Kakashi: Um uh you're welcome..walks out of her hospital room feeling really sad...Shikamaru walks into her Hospital room. Shikamaru: Hi how are you feeling? Sakura: I'm so sore cries..Shikamaru: ohh I'm sorry can I see the babies? Sakura: Sure they're right there...Shikamaru goes to see the twins and when he looks at them he notices that the boy has jet black hair with sliver and the girl has pink hair...Shikamaru: Ohh you guys are so adorable! as tears fall from his eyes...Sakura: What's the matter? Shikamaru: I just wanna hold them...Sakura: You can hold them if you want...Shikamaru picks up the boy then the little girl and cradles them in his arms..Kakashi walks in and sees Shikamaru with the babies thinking: ohh those babies are so precious...Tsunade: Well what is going on here? Shikamaru: what I'm just holding them that's all..Tsunade: yes I know you are and Kakashi why aren't you holding one of them? Kakashi: because I don't feel like holding a baby...Tsunade: You're something else! Then a strange man walks in and catches Kakashi's eye..Iruka: Hey girlfriend how are you feeling? Sakura: Hey! Iruka! how are you girl?! Iruka: I'm fine just got off work and heard you just gave birth to twins so I just thought I'd stop by and say hello! Sakura: Thanks Iruka that was so sweet of you! Iruka: Why are you so scared to hold a baby? Kakashi: Uhh Um I'm not scared to hold a baby...Iruka: He's scared..Kakashi: Okay that's it! takes the baby girl from Shikamaru's arm and holds her..cries..ohh she's so adorable! Iruka: See? It's not so bad right? Kakashi: No it's not I guess..May I be their Uncle? Sakura smiles: Okay yes you can Kashi! Iruka: Well you're quite handsome Kakashi! Kakashi blushes..Shikamaru sees him blushing: Aww he has you blushing Kakashi..Kakashi: You hush! Shikamaru: ha ha ha Iruka: Are you shy Kakashi? Kakashi: Um Uh n-no why? Iruka gets really close to him: Well are you single? Kakashi's face turns bright red..Y-yes I-I am...Iruka: great cuz I am too...Kakashi: um um uh uh that's nice...Shikamaru whispers to kakashi: I think he really likes you...Kakashi: But what about..Shikamaru: I'll be fine Kakashi don't worry about me okay? Kakashi looking sad: Okay...Then he leaves with Iruka out of Sakura's Hospital room talking to each other non stop after he hands Sakura's daughter back to her. Sakura sees Shikamaru crying really hard..Sakura: what's the matter? Shikamaru: They're mine aren't they? Sakura: Shikamaru? Shikamaru: ohh Sakura why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Sakura: I didn't think you would care..Shikamaru: Of I would! I would had been there for you Sakura! Sakura: I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid too. Shikamaru: oh Sakura!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sakura: So what should we name them? Shikamaru: Well let's see how bout our son be named Shikamaru Kakashi? Sakura thinking: that sounds nice..ohh Kashi..Shikamaru: Now what about our daughter? Sakura: Hmm Let's see what about mizaka Hina? Shikamaru: that sounds nice! smiles. Sakura: You're so cute when you smile..Shikamaru blushing: Awe thanks sakura! Kakashi walks back into Sakura's hospital room to talk to her..Shikamaru: I'll let you guys talk okay I'll be in the waiting room okay? Sakura: Okay..Kakashi: Um uh your babies are adorable sakura! Sakura: thanks Kashi now what is it that you want to talk to me about? Kakashi blushing: well Iruka is quite an interesting person..Sakura: Oh well yea but a sweetheart though! Kakashi: yea true you're right about that but one thing though...Sakura: what? Kakashi: My feelings for you...Sakura: Kashi we've been over this a million times already. Kakashi: I know we have but I just wanted to tell you that I'm never gonna stop being in love with you..Sakura: Kashi? Kakashi: Yes Sakura I still love you and it's been tearing me up inside all these years..Sakura: Why didn't you say anything? Kakashi: Because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same for me..Sakura: Kashi...gives him a hug and he holds her tight in his arms. Sakura whispers: I miss being in your arms so much...Kakashi: I miss you so much cherry blossom! I truly do miss you..Sakura: Well Iruka seems to really like you..Kakashi: Do we have to go through this?! Sakura: I'm afraid so Kashi..Kakashi: Are you sure the twins aren't mine? Sakura: Kashi! How could you ask that?! Kakashi: Because of the last time we made love! Sakura: Well that was..Kakashi: uhh huh! Sakura: You hush! Kakashi: ha ha ha then whispers to her: I'm gonna part take in the DNA test so that I can find out for myself...Sakura: Oh boy go ahead then! Kakashi goes to get his blood drawn for the DNA test and Shikamaru did the same thing. Tsunade goes to the lab to talk to Kokoi the lab tech to see if he found anything. Tsunade: How's it going? Kokoi: Um Dr. Tsunade it seems that the two guys who gave their blood for this well one of them is a match for being the father of Miss Haruno's twins. Tsunade: So who's the father then? Kokoi: I'm trying to figure that out right now and will have the results for you in an hour. Tsunade: Okay and let me know as soon as possible! Kokoi: Yes Doctor..works on the DNA test thinking: Gee whiz! how can this be?! Mr. Hatake has the same blood type as the mother..But Mr. Nara has the same blood type as the twins so it's possible they both could be the twins father?! But I think Shikamaru's the father..but I think I need to look further though. Sakura: Tsunade?! Why are you doing this DNA thing?! Tsunade: I just thought you'd want to know who the father is..Sakura: I'm kind of hoping that its Shikamaru but either way I'm fine with what ever happens! Tsunade: Okay! leaves her hospital room then Kakashi walks back in saying: Well Sakura how is it that we have the same blood type? Sakura: I don't know Kashi and who told you that? Kakashi: The lab tech did! Sakura: lovely kashi! Kakashi: Isn't it? and you know what? I already love those kids just so you know! Sakura: Oh yea I can tell! Kakashi: Hey! hush! Sakura: He he he Kakashi: You would laugh at me! Sakura: I couldn't help myself ha ha ha ha Kakashi whispers to her: Can I kiss you? Sakura whispers: Why? Kakashi: Because I want to..Sakura gives Kakashi a kiss..ohh cherry blossom I miss being with you...Sakura: Kashi! go talk to Iruka! Kakashi: Argh! walks away mad. Shikamaru walks in..Sakura: hey! how's it going? Shikamaru: It's going okay I guess just have butterflies in my stomach...Sakura: Awe Shika...Shikamaru: For some reason I'm really hoping the twins are mine. Sakura: I believe that they are since we both named them! Shikamaru smiles: ohh Sakura I just wish I was there for you throughout the entire pregnancy! Sakura: I'm so sorry Shika I was afraid that you were with someone else at the time and I didn't want to ruin things..Shikamaru: Sakura please! you wouldn't of had ruined anything! Sakura: Are you sure? Shikamaru: yes I am sure! Sakura thinking: ohh Shikamaru you're so damn handsome and yet Kakashi's a hunk too...Shikamaru: I'm gonna leave now so you can get some rest okay? Sakura: Okay Shika have a good night...Shikamaru: You too! leaves to go home. Kakashi walks into Sakura's hospital room after Shikamaru leaves..Sakura: Hey Kashi...Kakashi: how are you feeling? Sakura: sore and I'm gonna be lonely tonight since I'll have no one with me...Kakashi: Um uh uh do you want me to stay? Sakura: Well I don't want to intrude or interupt anything of yours. Kakashi: It's okay I'll just go home and change into more comfortable clothes then! Sakura: You Okay Iruka? Iruka: I look like a mess cries..Sakura: Ohh Iruka you don't look like a mess sweetie..Iruka: Yes I do! Sakura: Sweetie listen to me! You don't look like a mess you look pretty! Iruka: thanks Sakura! they hug each other tight. Kakashi arrives at his house to change into some more comfortable clothes when Shikamaru hugs him from behind..Kakashi: Shikamaru what are you doing here?! Shikamaru: I had to see you Kakashi! Kakashi: Ohh Shikamaru I want to be with you so bad! Shikamaru: I wanna be with you too! Kakashi kisses Shikamaru on the lips with his tongue in his mouth...ohh Kakashi love the way you kiss me..Kakashi: I love the way you kiss too baby...Shikamaru: You've stolen my heart Kakashi..Kakashi: But what about Sakura? Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi I don't know! I mean I love you so much! I don't want to be apart from you! Kakashi: I don't either but whatever the test shows we'll all get through it..Shikamaru: ohh baby..they kiss each other again..both of them crying. Kakashi: I don't know what to do baby I really don't..Iruka knocks on the door and Shikamaru goes to open the door and sees Iruka standing at the door..Shikamaru: hey hottie how are you? Iruka blushes: Hey shikamaru how's it going? Shikamaru: It's going okay I guess..Iruka: What's wrong?! Shikamaru: Well Sakura gave birth to twins as you know but the problem is she doesn't know who the father is..Iruka: Oh no! I'm so sorry you guys! Kakashi: It's okay Iruka..Iruka: Well Shikamaru would you like to go get some fresh air? Shikamaru: Sure! looks at Kakashi saying: Good luck sleeping on the cot..Kakashi: ohh I don't like those things! Shikamaru and Iruka laugh..Well I don't! Kakashi goes to get changed then he leaves for the hospital to stay with Sakura for the night while Shikamaru and Iruka went out for a drink. Kakashi arrives at Sakura's Hospital room sees her holding the twins..How are you doing? Sakura: Doing okay Kashi..Kakashi looks at the twins thinking: ohh I hope they're mine I really do...Then down at the lab Kokoi completes the DNA test and gives the results to Tsunade, When She reads the Results her eyes go wide thinking: Oh my gosh they're Kakashi's! but how?! goes to talk Kokoi..Are you serious?! Kakashi's the father?! Kokoi: Yes he is the father Shikamaru is not. Tsunade: wow! walks away feeling sick to her stomach as she walks to her office. Iruka and Shikamaru get inside the club to have a drink then they go dancing on the dance floor..Shikamaru: you're a pretty good dancer Iruka! Iruka: So are you Shika..Shikamaru pulls Iruka to him and kisses him...Iruka: ohh Shikamaru wow...Shikamaru: yea wow kisses him again with his tongue in his mouth..they both moan. Iruka: Damn! you're a great kisser! Shikamaru blushing: Aww thanks Iruka! Then they dance the night away smiling at each other..When they got out of the club they walk to Shikamaru's place, when they get there they stand on the porch kissing each other as Shikamaru's trying to unlock the door to his house...Iruka: oh I'm sorry I'll let you unlock your door. Shikamaru: okay unlocks his door, they go inside after shutting the door then kissing each other and touching each other all over..Shikamaru: Um Iruka? Iruka: Yes? Shikamaru: You have breasts? Iruka: Yes I do..Shikamaru: there's nothing to be ashamed of Iruka! Iruka: Thanks Shikamaru you're so sweet! Shikamaru: To me you're beautiful! Iruka blushes: Awe thanks! Shikamaru then kisses iruka on the lips..along with sucking on Iruka's breasts as Iruka moans.. Iruka: Ah! ahh! love that tongue of yours...then Iruka unbuttons Shikamaru's shirt and takes it off kissing him all over..Shikamaru: ohh Iruka feels so good love that tongue of yours baby..when he unbuttons Iruka's pants and pulls them down he notices that Iruka's actually a woman..grabs Iruka's ass..Iruka: ah! what was that for? Shikamaru: Because you're so damn sexy Iruka...I wanna make love to you Iruka...Iruka: ohh Shikamaru I want you too so badd..pulls down Shikamaru's pants and they land on the bed in Iruka's bedroom. They remove the rest of each others clothes as Iruka goes down on Shikamaru..Shikamaru: ahh ohh baby ahh ohh Iruka! ah! love the way you suck! ah! Iruka: thanks baby..then moves up to give him a kiss on the lips with her tongue in his mouth..both moan...Shikamaru: If you want I can keep the secret that you're a girl...Iruka: Thank you Shikamaru! The only other person who knows is my bestie Sakura! Shikamaru: oh okay she's good with keeping things like that secret. Iruka: Yes she is! Shikamaru: I really like you Iruka..Iruka: I like you too Shikamaru. then Shikamaru enters Iruka's vagina thrusting slowly deep..Iruka: ah! ah! ohh wow! ah! ohh baby! ah! ah! dammit feels so good! Shikamaru: You feel so good! baby! ahh! moves faster inside Iruka..Iruka: ahh! ohh yess! love feeling you inside me ahh! ahh! they kiss each other on the lips with their tongues in each other's mouths..wanna join me in the shower? Shikamaru: heck yeah I do! they both go take a shower making out and moaning with pleasure..Iruka: I've always had an attraction to you Shikamaru I just never said anything because you were with Kakashi at the time. Shikamaru: I've always had an attraction to you too Sensei Iruka...even when I was with Kakashi I wanted you then. Iruka: ohh baby and now we're together! Shikamaru: Yes we are my love..Kiss. Meanwhile at the Hospital..Sakura: Thanks for staying with me Kashi it means alot to me. Kakashi standing there blushing: Um uh you're welcome..The nurse gets him a cot to sleep on and he moves it right next to Sakura's bed. Sakura: Are you gonna be okay sleeping in that? Kakashi: Well I can't sleep in the bed with you...Sakura whispers under her breath: wish you could..Then Tsunade walks in for her final round of the night to check on Sakura. Tsunade: Ah! Kakashi nice of you to stay with her! Kakashi: thanks Tsunade! Tsunade: Well since the both of you are here I have the results of the test that was done..Sakura: what does it say Tsunade! Tsunade: Geez Sakura! what's with the attitude?! Sakura: I didn't want this done in the first place! Because I don't care who the father is! The twins will be loved no matter what! Tsunade: Well Young lady the father of your twins is sitting right next to you! Sakura looks at Kakashi and smiles: Kashi! they're yours honey! Kakashi smiles crying: Ohh Sakura! I knew they were mine! I'm so happy honey! Sakura I am too! Tsunade: You guys are making me cry! Anyways I will see you tomorrow Sakura you're being released in the morning. Sakura: yay! okay Tsunade! Tsunade leaves to go home. Sakura: Are you alright? kakashi: I'm on cloud nine my love! Sakura: ha ha ha ha oh Kashi..Kakashi lays out the cot and goes to lay down with a blanket over him and Sakura's laying in her bed looking at him thinking: Why can't he be in bed with me? I know he's in the room with me but still I'd rather be wrapped in his arms or him wrapped in my arms.. then she falls asleep for the night. Iruka and Shikamaru are laying down together in bed smiling at each other..Iruka: I'm so happy Shikamaru! Shikamaru: I am too Iruka! Iruka: I'm so glad that we got together..Shikamaru: I am too baby..then his mind drifts to thinking about Kakashi then snaps out of it fast..Kakashi's sound to sleep then drifts into a dream about Shikamaru..In Dream: I miss you! I miss being together! I'm lost without you Kakashi! I need you baby I love you so much please baby..Dream ends. Kakashi wakes up thinking: Oh Shikamaru..goes back to sleep..Iruka and Shikamaru fall asleep together as Shikamaru has a dream about Kakashi..In Dream: I'm so lonely without you Shikamaru! I'm lost without you! I love you so much Shikamaru I need you so much and I miss you lots! Dream ends. Shikamaru wakes up thinking: Kakashi..goes back to sleep.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Next day Sakura gets released from the hospital with her twins Mizaka and Shikamaru in tow..Tsunade: If you guys need anything let me know okay! Sakura: I will Tsunade! thank you! Tsunade: You're welcome! Sakura and kakashi leave to go home with the babies. Kakashi: I'm so happy that you're out of the hospital honey! Sakura: I am too baby and our precious babies are so adorable! Kakashi: Yes they are baby..Sakura: What's wrong Kashi? Kakashi: I didn't sleep well last night babe. Sakura: I take it the cot was very uncomfortable? Kakashi: Yes and I wanted to be in the bed with you! Sakura: I wanted you in bed with me too last night..Kakashi: At least we're together now my love! Sakura: Yes we are! When they get to Sakura's house they unload the twins and take them inside the house..Then Kakashi closes the door behind him after Sakura got the babies inside..We're home sweetie pies! Kakashi thinking: oh Shika I miss you...Sakura: Oh kashi honey if you want to lay down and rest you can. Kakashi: But I want to help you with the children though! Sakura: Okay baby you can do that I was just saying because you look really tired and drained. Kakashi: I'm scared Sakura I don't want to die from this my love..Sakura: oh Kashi baby they caught it early honey which is good! Kakashi: I know but still it scares me sometimes..Sakura: I know it does honey gives him a kiss on the lips..Then picks up Shikamaru and Mizaka cradling them in her arms..Kakashi: Let me take Shikamaru honey okay? Sakura smiles: Okay love..as she watches Kakashi cradle their son in his arms thinking: I love this man so much but I love Shikamaru too Argh! I miss him!..Kakashi: What's wrong? Sakura: I'm watching you cradle little Shika and its adorable! Kakashi blushing: Ohh Sakura..Then someone knocks on the door and Kakashi goes to answer it..and when he opens the door Shikamaru's standing at the door with tears in his eyes when he sees kakashi...Hey how are you? Shikamaru: Missing you Kakashi...Kakashi whispers: I miss you too baby..Shikamaru: It's so weird being without you Kakashi I feel so empty and lost. Kakashi: I do too. Shikamaru: Has tsunade said anything about how your cancer's doing? Kakashi: She's just said that it hasn't spread so that's a good thing and the chemo's helping..Shikamaru: I'm so glad to hear that baby you know I worry about you so much! Kakashi: I know you do and I keep telling all of you not too! Sakura: But it's our job to worry about you though Kashi! Kakashi smiles: oh you guys! Six months pass and the babies are getting big and Sakura's raising them alone with the help of Shikamaru as Kakashi's cancer's spread to other parts of his body..Sakura: I'm so worried about him Shikamaru I'm afraid we're gonna lose him..Shikamaru: No matter what I'm gonna be here for you okay if anything happens to him..Sakura: thanks Shikamaru so much! gives him a hug and cries..Kakashi: Oh Sakura I'm so sorry you guys! Shikamaru: Hey don't be sorry sweetheart! We love you so much! Kakashi: I love you too..Sakura: It's time for me to do your treatment Kashi...Kakashi: It hurts though! Sakura: I know it does honey..gets him his medicine and hooks him up to the bag. Kakashi: I really don't like this you guys at all..Shikamaru: I know you don't honey gives him a kiss..Kakashi: Ohh Shikamaru...Sakura: The babies are awake from their nap so I'm gonna go attend to them..Shikamaru: Okay..Sakura goes to get the twins and changes them then feeds them their food..You okay Kakashi? Kakashi: Yea I'm alright just feeling bad for Sakura that's all..Shikamaru: Don't worry baby she's gonna have people helping her including me! Kakashi: I know she will but she's hurting so bad I can tell..Shikamaru: Yes she is hurting honey she's scared and so am I..Kakashi: I know you guys are! When is my appointment? Sakura with Mizaka in her arms: we go tomorrow morning..Kakashi: Okay thanks honey..Sakura walks away with Mizaka in tow then Shikamaru comes out with Little Shikamaru Kakashi in his arms and Kakashi smiles when he sees both his children ohh my darlings I love you guys so much! then two hours later Sakura comes to unhook Kakashi from his machine and takes it inside the bedroom..Sakura: How are you feeling Kashi? Kakashi: Kind of tired honey...Sakura: Okay let's take you to bed okay? Kakashi: okay..She walks him to their bedroom then he kisses her on the lips with his tongue in her mouth. Sakura: Ohh Kashi...Kakashi: I wanna make love to you so badd baby..Sakura: I do too baby..kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth..as he pulls her close to him holding her in his arms..I love you so much Kashi...Kakashi: I love you too cherry blossom..Sakura leaves the room to take care of their kids and Shikamaru's there helping her they lay them down for their nap and go sit on the couch to relax and talk about things. Sakura: I'm scared Shika i really am..Shikamaru: Ohh Sakura I am too..Sakura: Will you come with us tomorrow? Shikamaru: sure if you want me too..Sakura: that way you can help with Mizaka and Shikamaru. Shikamaru: Okay gives her a hug..When night came upon them everyone went to bed feeling completely exhausted and tired..Sakura walks into her bedroom sees Kakashi sleeping soundly and climbs into bed with him holding him in her arms..Shikamaru goes to bed in the spare room thinking about his Kakashi and how worried he is about him..then goes to sleep. He hears a knock on the bedroom window gets up to see who it is and sees Iruka standing there at the window and lets her in..Iruka: Ohh Shika I miss you so much baby! Shikamaru: I miss you too baby ohh I've missed you so much Iruka..Iruka: I've missed you too honey! How's everything? Shikamaru: Well her twins are getting big and Kakashi's cancer has spread but according to Tsunade it's only spread a little bit not a lot. Iruka: I guess that's good right? Shikamaru: Yea gives Iruka a kiss and they lay down in his bed then fall asleep together..The next day Sakura wakes up with Kakashi's arms wrapped around her and smiles thinking: I love him so much I need him with me always..Then Kakashi wakes up sees Sakura brushing her teeth in the bathroom and goes to do the same thing. Sakura: Good morning baby..Kakashi: Good morning love Sakura: Did you sleep okay babe? Kakashi: I slept fine dear besides I had you beside me so I was very happy with that..Sakura: I bet you were! Kakashi: Oh Sakura I love you so much! Sakura: I love you too Kashi..Then Iruka and Shikamaru walk out of the spare room and Sakura sees them with smiles on their faces..Well hey there! Iruka: Hey girl! good morning! Sakura: Good morning! so good to see you Iruka! Iruka: Good to see you too girl! Shikamaru: Yes Sakura we fell for each other what can I say..Sakura: I'm happy for you guys really I am! Then Kakashi walks out and sees Shikamaru with Iruka saying: Good morning you two! Shikamaru: Good morning kakashi Iruka: Good morning kakashi! Sakura: awe you guys look cute together! Shikamaru blushing: Um thanks! Kakashi: Okay love birds let's all go have some coffee shall we? Sakura: Yes let's go guys! They all go to the kitchen while Sakura and Kakashi attend to the twins then take them with to the kitchen. Iruka: Awe they're so adorable you guys! Kakashi: Thank you! Iruka: You're welcome! they all sit down to have coffee while Sakura makes breakfast for everyone. Sakura: Okay everyone here you go! Shikamaru: thank you! Sakura: You're welcome! Kakashi: Honey we have that appointment today remember? Sakura: Yes I remember honey.. Shikamaru: If you guys want we can watch the babies! Kakashi: Oh thank you so much! Sakura: Yes thank you guys! Iruka: No problem you guys just get what you need to get done okay? Sakura: Okay! They leave for Kakashi's appointment and kakashi's holding Sakura's hand..are you okay babe? kakashi: I'm just scared honey Sakura: I know I am too honey..They arrive at Tsunade's office and they go in for his appointment and Tsunade does some tests on kakashi as Sakura holds his hand. Tsunade then leaves for a little bit taking the samples to the lab and telling Kokoi that she needs the results ASAP! Kokoi: Okay Doctor I'll get them done sheesh! Tsunade: This is the father of those twins Miss Haruno gave birth too and I'm sure she doesn't want to have to live without him! Kokoi: Of course she doesn't! She loves him with all her heart! Tsunade: I know she does and he loves her more than anything! Kokoi does the tests and when he gets done his eyes go big..Tsunade: What's the matter?! Kokoi: Are you sure these are the samples you obtained from Mr Hatake? Tsunade: Yes they are why do you ask? Kokoi: Because the cancer has greatly shrunk in size! Tsunade: Are you serious?! Kokoi: Yes I am serious Doctor Tsunade for some reason a miracle has happened for this man! Tsunade smiles: Ohh Kokoi! I'm so happy for Sakura! Kokoi: I am too! So Tsunade takes the results and goes to the Exam room to talk to Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura: What is it Dr. Tsunade? Tsunade: You guys there's been a miracle! Kakashi: A miracle? Tsunade: Yes you guys a miracle! Sakura with tears in her eyes: Oh my gosh! you mean Kakashi no longer has the..Tsunade: that's exactly what I am saying Sakura..Kakashi: Ohh honey I'm so happy! Sakura: I am too honey! They hug each other tight crying. Tsunade: just come for your regular check-ups okay you two? Kakashi: Yes we sure will! They leave Tsunade's clinic feeling so happy! kakashi: I feel Like I'm walking on air! Sakura: Me too honey! ohh I love you so much! Kakashi: I love you too baby! They arrive home with smilies on their faces and when they open the door Shikamaru and Iruka are looking at them with weird looks on their faces..Sakura: You guys Kakashi's cancer is gone! Shikamaru: It's gone?! Kakashi: Yes it's gone you guys! Iruka: Ohh I'm so happy for you guys! Shikamaru: I am too! holds Iruka in his arms..Sakura: thank you so much for watching Mizaka and Shikamaru you guys! Iruka: No problem anytime sweetie! Shikamaru: Yes anytime you guys! Kakashi smiles: thanks again you guys! Shikamaru winks at Kakashi then they leave to go home..Kakashi gives Sakura a kiss and Shikamaru looks back with the look of rage in his eyes..Iruka: I'm happy for them baby Shikamaru: I am too honey gosh I love you Iruka! Iruka: I love you too Shikamaru! They kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths...they go to Iruka's place and when they get there Iruka opens the door while Kissing Shikamaru closes the door. Iruka: I love you Shikamaru so much..Shikamaru: I love you too Iruka I want us to be together for the rest of our lives! Iruka: Oh Shikamaru! gives him a kiss..Shikamaru: I love kissing you Iruka! Iruka: I love kissing you too Shikamaru! Sakura and Kakashi are taking care of their children then go to lay them down in their cribs to sleep for the night. Kakashi: Ready to go to bed my love? Sakura: yes I am baby! They go into the bedroom then Kakashi kisses her on the lips..then they go to sleep for the night..Shikamaru: Ready to go to bed dear? Iruka: yes I am love! They go to the bedroom to get ready for bed and once they climbed into bed they kiss each other on the lips then fall asleep together..**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The next day Naruto wakes up sees Kiba sleeping right next to him thinking: I love him so much he's my world my everything kisses him on the cheek..then goes to brush his teeth and climbs back into bed just as Kiba's waking up...Naruto: Good morning love! Kiba: Good morning baby gets up to brush his teeth then climbs back into bed..Naruto: You cold? Kiba: Yes I am dear Naruto holds him in his arms to warm him up..I love being in your arms Naruto..Naruto: I love having you in my arms Kiba. Kiba: Is it okay if we stop by Sakura's to see how she's doing? Naruto: Sure! we can go over there! They both get dressed then they have their breakfast.. Shikamaru wakes up sees Iruka laying beside him sleeping thinking: I love her so much I can't imagine my life without her..gets up to brush his teeth then gets back in bed..Iruka wakes up goes to use the bathroom and brush her teeth then gets back in bed also and gives Shikamaru a kiss on the lips with her tongue inside his mouth...Shikamaru: Good morning honey! Iruka: Good morning my love they kiss each other again. Shikamaru: Would you like to go hiking today? Iruka: Sure that would be nice love! Shikamaru: Okay nice! Both of them get out of bed to get dressed..and when they walk towards the kitchen they notice that Sakura and Kakashi are already awake with their babies..Iruka: Good morning you guys! Sakura: Good morning sleepy heads. Shikamaru: Sleepy heads?! Sakura: Well yes! I mean you both just woke up right? Shikamaru: Yes we did but still did you have to say sleepy heads? Kakashi: Oh Shikamaru calm down! Shikamaru: Okay sorry Sakura Sakura: It's okay Shika! So what are you guys up to today? Iruka: Well we're gonna go hiking...Sakura: Have fun you guys! Shikamaru: We will! thanks! Iruka and Shikamaru go get ready for their outing while Kakashi and Sakura attend to their children. Kakashi: I love being with you Sakura so much! Sakura: i love having you here with me Kashi...kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth as they both moan..Kakashi: Ohh my cherry blossom I love you so much! Sakura: i love you too Kashi..Little Shikamaru and Mizaka smile at their parents...ohh our sweet angels! They hear a knock on the door then Kakashi goes to open the door and Kiba along with naruto are standing at the door..Kakashi: hello you guys! How are you? Naruto: We're doing good Kakashi! Kakashi: That's good! Kiba: How are things here? Sakura comes to the door. Sakura: Hi you guys! things are going good! Naruto: That's good to hear! Anyways we just wanted to stop by and say hello we're on our way to the market place so see you later! Sakura: Bye! Kiba: Bye you guys! Sakura closes the door kissing Kakashi on the lips..Kakashi: What was that for? Sakura: Because I love you Kashi..Kakashi: I love you too baby. Iruka and Shikamaru are hiking up the hill to the lake when Shikamaru lays a kiss on Iruka...Iruka: ohh Shikamaru I love you so much it's beautiful out here..Shikamaru: It sure is but I know someone who's more beautiful...Iruka blushing: Awe Shika that's so sweet! Shikamaru: I want us to be together for the rest of our lives...and I don't care what anyone else says! Iruka: I don't care either Shikamaru! I just want to be with you! I love you so much Shikamaru: I love you too baby...gosh I wanna make love to you...Iruka: Ohh Shikamaru you're so damn hott...Then they hear Naruto and Kiba's voices..Dammit what are they doing around here? Shikamaru: I don't know I thought we would have privacy but I guess not...Naruto: Babe let's get back home..Kiba: Okay love it's hot out here anyways. Naruto: Sure is babe...gosh I can't wait to make love to you baby..Kiba: I can't wait either let's hurry home...Shikamaru whispers: Ohh good they left..Iruka: yes they did baby..and it is pretty hot out here. Shikamaru: i agree it is.**


End file.
